


waiting for supergirl to pick her up

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mechanic Raven Reyes, Runaway Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Wells hasn't seen Clarke in months. She seems happier now.





	waiting for supergirl to pick her up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16.  
> The title is a reference to _Waiting for Superman_ by Daughtry.

It‘s been months since Wells has last seen Clarke. So it is kind of a surprise when he sees her in the mechanic chop shop, walking in like she owns the place.

The Clarke before him looks very different from the one in his memories – he hasn’t decided yet if she is prettier than before or not. (She’ll always look beautiful to him, so it’s not much of a choice.)  


Her hair, once golden, is now purple at the roots, the colour fading into a bright shade of pink at the tips. As she is pulling her hair back into a ponytail while walking in, he can see the piercings on her ears. Her ear is pierced twice on the upper part of the shell and her “normal” earring is long and silver with a blue feather dangling on it, almost brushing her shoulder.

Instead of the sweatshirts and jeans, he remembers her in, Clarke is wearing a tight dark blue top and a leather jacket with studs on her shoulders over it. She looks stunning in it. Her jeans are black and ripped – not the fancy ripped you can buy at every store  – the ‘I slammed my knee too hard into gravel or asphalt and ripped open half my leg’ version of ripped jeans. Her boots are a dark blue, neatly tied with tucked in shoelaces.

He probably stands there, mouth open like a fish – and he is very thankful no-one is there to witness it, but he can’t stop staring at her. When she lifts her head, he sees the same blue eyes he remembers from his childhood.

“Clarke?”, he gasps. Her gaze falls on him and for a second he isn’t sure she will recognize him. But then her eyes widen comically and he can breathe again. “Wells?” It takes approximately half a second until she is hugging him. He doesn’t hesitate to close his arms around her.

She still smells like cinnamon and lilies, but now there is another scent mingled into it – something harsher, like oil or gasoline. She feels the same in his arms, but there is an underlying strength in her arms that has not been there before. It’s feels different but good - Clarke used to feel a little fragile in his arms. Looking over her shoulder he sees a design imprinted on the back of her jacket, but he is unable to recognize anything upside down.

Once Clarke lets go of him, she puts her hands on his neck and looks at him. “I swear, you have grown since I last saw you.” Wells laughs at her, even though there may be an apology hidden in that sentence, if the guilt in her eyes is anything to go by. Shoving her at arm’s length, he looks her up and down. On her left ear there is another piercing and he can feel warm metal on his skin where her hands are resting. Around her neck is a tight necklace with a pendant, shaped like a fierce looking raven with claws and spread wings. It looks terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

Wells can’t stop the words tumbling past his lips. “You look good.”  _ Better than before _ . He doesn’t mean to let the implication slip into his tone, but it does anyway. He doesn’t judge her for what she has done – if anything, he is kind of proud. Clarke doesn’t notice or more likely,  she lets it go, knowing he didn’t do it intentionally. He’s thankful either way.

She brushes her hand carefully over his bruised cheekbone. “ I can’t say the same thing about you, man.” This is new – the old Clarke would have tried to make him say it, but the new Clarke, this strong independent confident Clarke points it out. She doesn’t say it to hurt him, she’s just honest. He likes it.

He shrugs. “It wasn’t a big deal. Just some assholes.”

Clarke looks a little sad, but she nods. Then she tips her head to the side. “Why are you here, though? I mean… I haven’t seen you here before.”

The way she says it gives Wells the impression that she spends a lot of time here. He shrugs again. “I kind of had a flat and didn’t want my dad to find out about it?”

Clarke laughs, throwing her head back. “Yeah, that sounds like something you would do.”

There’s footsteps in the back of the garage, and a voice is suddenly calling out. “Babe, are you here?”

Clarke smiles, and Wells gets the impression it might be subconscious. She calls back: “Down here!”

There are more footsteps, and Clarke is walking towards a door. Wells can finally get a look at her back, and the design is a raven as well. It’s beautiful, the wings spread like it’s about to fly away. The look in its eyes reminds Wells of the look Clarke used to have when her mother chided her. He is pretty sure Clarke drew that raven. He isn’t sure why though.

His focus snaps back to Clarke when a girl walks through the door, wiping her hands off on a rag. Clarke almost immediately runs into her arms, wrapping herself around her like she wants to melt into her. The girl laughs, wrapping her own arms around Clarke’s back. She whispers something in Clarke’s hair, and while Wells can’t make out the word, the gesture warms his heart.

When they separate, the girl seems to notice Wells for the first time. She looks him up and down, obviously taking in his school uniform. Wells suddenly feels very out of place. Clarke wraps an arm around the girl’s waist, drawing her attention. “This is Wells. I told you about him.” 

The girl slowly relaxes. “Your best friend?” Wells feels his heart ache at the term, in a good way. Clarke nods and the girl smiles hesitantly at him. “Hi then.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “Don’t waste too many words.” Clarke drags the girl with her closer to Wells, who steps forward to meet them in the middle. 

“Wells, this is Raven.” Wells feels the light bulb over his head go off.  _ Raven _ . 

“My girlfriend”, Clarke adds after a second, hesitantly looking at Wells. He smiles at them both. “It’s nice to meet you, Raven.” 


End file.
